All the Pain
by Blue Godess
Summary: What happens when Voldermort wins, and hermione gets captured by Draco find out......
1. No!!!!!!!

Escape  
  
  
  
Hormone's P.O.V  
  
How could this happen to us our 8th year at Hogwarts, and at the Yule Ball we were attacked by Voldermort, and his death eaters. Lucuis killed Harry in front of me; he was trying to save me by letting me escape I only got so far to the forbidden forest. I stayed there a couple days waiting for the screams to quiet down, I finally used Harry magical cloak, why did he have to give it to me.. he could have saved himself. I used his cloak to back to the castle to find his body or what was left of it, and give it a proper burial, that is the least I could have done for my long time friend, slowly I crept through the passages, and reaching a door with a bunch of death eaters boasting loudly "Did you hear bout that scum potter well now he's at the bottom of souls dungeon", another said "yeah, I knew Voldermort would take care him, piece of shit." Hermione couldn't take it but held herself back she wanted to take care of Harry first. She went to souls dungeon and found a very battered body, his scar covered in blood, in fact his whole body was in a pool of deep blood. "How could they do to this to you Harry." I cried, I used a levitation spell and hastily got out of the castle and into the forest, I tried to look for my wand that was in my pocket of my tattered pants, finding a hole "Shit, just what I need". Fine then I thought I'll dig it with my hands, with that I started to dig after the hole was a little deep, I heard a chuckle I turned around to see a, a face I hadn't see since after I saw Ron get killed by his own hands.We all knew he would be one someday  
  
  
  
Please Review, after 5 reviews I will write the next chapter BYE!!! 


	2. Draco!?!?!?!?

Disclaimer: Sorry guys I just having a hard time trying to fit all my studies and everyday outings and writing in my agenda, I promise to try to make this chapter longer….and no I don't own Harry Potter, I want to though!!!!!!! Any ne Wayz I know there are seven year in the hogwarts but I am too lazy you change it but from now on its seven ok!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Last Time:  
We all knew he would be one someday……  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*************************************************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I growled slightly, knwing who the bastard was, Draco…..a boy that enjoys cruelty that is brought on by innocent people. "Hurry up and kill me or leave." I stated, not knowing if I would cry if I had said anymore, I would rather die then let him see me cry I thought. "Hmmm, little mudblood playing with dirt, your blood is filthy enough, why are your playing with dirt mudblood? He asked with a grin, I wonder why he was so happy. The he saw Harry's body and his grin turned into a big smile. "Are you making a mud bath for Potter?" he said, I wish I could wipe that smirk off his face. Ignoring him I had to finish this task Harry deserved it. He then walked over to Harry's body and touched his scar. I couldn't take it any more, I was going to get rid of him somehow. "Listen asshole stay the fuck away from Harry, what do you want??? You have everything, Voldermort has taken over, you got what you wanted pain, suffering its here, and it always will be here the screams of terror and sorrow are stuck in these walls forever!!!! The wizoring world is destoryed and you help him accomplish his goal, and what did you get out of it being Voldermort right hand? How could you help him, how weak and pathitic are you?" I said, slightly relieve that I had got that off my chest, then all of a sudden I find myself pinned with could hands againist a tree trunk surrounded by bushes, then I look at his cold gray eyes. Then he slaps me hard I hold a cry and look at him with anger and revenge " How dare you say that to me? Don't you know that I have so mcuh power then, and I am stronger?"he says with anger, I am shaken a bit but reply with new found courage that was founded by me revenge "I may be weaker then you physically, but I have consumed far more knowledge then you`ll ever know, besides at least I don't have my dad my making my life easier, thourghout your whole life your dad did everything you wanted, to me your just a pathtic spoiled brat, thats tied on a leash to Voldermort!!" His face was full of contort anger, I was really scared afriad of what he might do, I closed my eyes. he chuckled,"Do you want to know what I did to dear daddy, I killed him, I thought he was a good for nothing bastard and I don't know how he could have killed Potter, and besides his life was close to a end anyways." he said as he looked straight in my eyes, "You killed your own father and for what the credit for killing Harry, your such- a " I was cut off when I felt him kissing my neck softly, shocked by this I couldn't move and his hand found its way threw my cloak and I felt him touch my inner thigh....."Wha...what are you doing don"t touch me" I said while pushing away......"Here you are with no want to protect you Hermione..." I was shocked firdt he said my name, and then he kissed my roughly I was struggliing when I gasped....I felt his finger slightly touch my entrance and enter a little then he put in one finger....I couldn't believe what was happening, I felt as if my body betrayed me, I couldn't handle it I had to get away fast. I let my mouth open letting him entrace to my move for his tongue, and I found him pressing against me, I felt his arousal on my stomach. Then I decided was the perfect time, I dug my heel deep into his groin making him cry in pain. There was my chance I ran faster then before, trying to make my destination to Harry's grave, just before a few feet before his grave I couldnt move I heard muttering and I suddenly felt into unconsiousness "Harry...." I said before I entered the world of blackness.  
  
Ok If ya want me to write more your gonna have to give me ten reviews, and please be kind on the flaming or else I eill stop writing this story I LOVE D/Hr storys by the way, if you can't already tell!!! The more Reviews I get the faster I will write  
  
I gtgs, I need to find some sleep pills! I need some SLEEPPPPPPP!!!!!!! OK well I am gonna go to bed, nightie night 


End file.
